I Heard it in the Library
by triquetraperson
Summary: Hermione is in the library and Parvati and Lavender narrate a conversation to her that they heard between Harry and Ron. one-shot. Please read and review!


**Ok, here's a one-shot for you people right before Christmas. The only thing was that I couldn't figure out a good way to end it so it might seem a little funny at the end. Please read and review and Merry Christmas to you all :)

* * *

**

Hermione Granger was in the library waiting for Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown to show up. They said that they had something important to show her in some book that was about house elves. Anything about house elves was important to Hermione; they had no right to be enslaved like that. Why, they didn't even earn anything for working so hard. She wanted to some day free all the house elves except for those who wanted to work. She would work on convincing them later.

After a few minutes, Parvati and Lavender rushed into the library. "What did you two want to show me about house elves?" asked Hermione. "If it is very important, I will be very grateful."

The two girls in front of Hermione exchanged glances and said, "Hermione, we didn't want to talk to you about house elves."

"We don't find anything wrong with what they are doing," said Parvati. "It's just that, we heard something that you might want to know."

"What did you hear?" asked Hermione groaning inwardly for ever listening to those two.

"Well," said Lavender. "While you were studying this morning before breakfast, Parvati and I were in the common room sitting near Ron and Harry."

"Yes, and we heard the most interesting thing about you," squealed Parvati.

"Did you now?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we did. Ron was fretting about something and Harry said 'Ron, just ask her today, I'm sure she'll say yes'."

"Then Ron said, 'Harry, you know Hermione, she loves books so what if she says no because she won't have enough time to study?'"

Lavender then said with a sigh, "Harry rolled his eyes and pushed his gorgeous hair out of his face revealing those deep emerald green eyes."

Hermione snorted. It was funny for her to hear how people like Lavender and Parvati talked about Harry.

"Lavender, we're not talking about Harry!" said Parvati. "Though I'd really like to, we're talking about Hermione and Ron."

"You say that as if we're a couple or something," said Hermione irritably.

"Keep listening, Hermione."

Lavender then said, "Harry looked at Ron and said, 'You know, if it's causing you that much difficulty, I can go up to Hermione and ask her if she wants to go out with you.' Then, it was so funny, Hermione, Ron turned beet red. We could have listened to more of what they said if Parvati hadn't started giggling about the color of his face."

"I'm sorry, it was so funny. I've only seen people turn pink, not red like that."

Hermione smiled and said, "It's ok, doesn't matter, I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later what's going on." When Lavender and Parvati didn't leave, Hermione said, "Did you hear anything else interesting?"

"No," said Parvati. "But here comes your lover boy," she said looking over at Ron who was walking towards Hermione with Harry.

As he got closer to the table the three girls were sitting at, he said, "Erm…hi Hermione."

"Hello, Ron."

"Can- could I speak to you for a second?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Ron looked at Parvati and Lavender who smiled at Hermione and left the table. Harry said, "Hello Hermione…Ron, if you need me, I'll be in that section looking for a book on curses and Harry rushed off.

Ron turned red for a second and sat down at the table across from Hermione. "Um, Hermione, there's something I need to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Um…do you want- could you help me with my potions homework?"

"Why are you asking for help? You usually just copy my homework."

"It's just that…I want to learn something…about what I'm writing," said Ron turning red again.

"Ron, if it has anything to do with what Lavender and Parvati heard, then you can just tell me."

Ron blushed an even brighter shade of red and said, "They told you- wh- oh, never mind. Ok, so here goes nothing." Ron took a deep breath and said, "Hermionedoyouwanttogooutsometime?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go out with me some time?" asked Ron a little slower.

Hermione paused for a while causing all the color to drain out of Ron's face. "Hmm…let me think."

"Sorry, what was that?" asked Ron nervously.

"Ok, I will, next weekend, take me to Hogsmeade?" When Ron turned scarlet again and nodded, Hermione smiled at Ron, gathered her books and left to find Ginny and tell her.

Harry came out of the section he was in and said, "Went into the wrong section, scary actually. I found a book on how to turn random objects into bunnies and rainbows." Harry shuddered and said, "Well, how did it go?"

"She- she said ok," said Ron still gazing at the spot where Hermione had been sitting just moments before.

"That's great Ron!"

"Do you think that anyone will say anything?"

"Nah," said Harry. "Everyone knew that it would happen eventually," said Harry before walking away.

"What?!" yelled Ron. "What d'you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing, Ron."

"Yeah right," Ron replied as he and Harry walked out of the library.


End file.
